La playa
by jathanjori98
Summary: Jade West es hermosa y yo la quiero pero no la entiendo...
1. La Playa, o la bella, hermosa y sensual

**Oh! Chicos, no saben cuanto extrañe escribir una historia, pero he vuelto y esto va ha ser una historia d partes aún no estoy segura, pero espero que de 2, si no bueno ni maiz o ni modo, espero que les guste acá son las 12:24 y me estoy muriendo de sueño pero le prometí a alguien subirlo para que lo lea en la mañanita de hoy así que acá esta, el final me dio muchos problemas nomas no sabia que hacer pero ya esta resuelto :D**

**_Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así Beck no saldría en la serie ;)_**

**_"La Playa, o la bella, hermosa y sensual Playa"_**

**_Tori's POV_**

Ella solo venia a mi y me hacia cosas, solo llegaba y me estampaba, me conocía de pies a cabeza cada centímetro ella ya lo había marcado como suyo, así hubiera sido con lamidas o con mordidas o simplemente con aquellas hermosas y suaves manos pero se había apoderado de mi.  
Aun así nunca se cansaba siempre volvía algún día sin previo aviso, así pasaran días semanas e incluso meses pero siempre volvía y vuelve yo solo no puedo hacer nada es mi Musa y yo estoy a su merced…

Era un día soleado todos nosotros acordamos de ir a la playa y bueno desaprovechar de ver a Jade en un bikini era como no aceptar un billón de dólares, aunque ya habían pasado 2 meses que ella no me tocaba o me besaba yo no perdía la esperanza, yo y todos los chicos buscamos un motel en donde quedarnos, no era lo mas lujoso pero solo era un día así que, que más daba las chicas en un cuarto y los chicos en el otro, yo no esperaba que el "destino" estuviera de mi lado Cat nos había cancelado al ultimo momento por algo de su hermano que sinceramente no me intereso y bueno gracias al cielo hice que Trina no se enterara haciendo que estuviera muy entretenida con un chico muy atractivo para el beneficio de todos.

-¡Jade deja de quejarte por favor no hay mas opciones y no tenemos mucho dinero!-

-No quiero dormir en la misma habitación que Vega entiéndelo Beck-yo casi no podía estar poniendo atención en esa discusión ya que estaba atrás de Jade y su trasero se veía exquisito en ese bikini y si no hubiera sido por que escuche mi apellido yo estaría en el paraíso de el trasero mas hermoso del mundo.

-¡Hey!, ¡Ni que fuera un monstruo Jade!- me ofendí ante que no quisiera dormir conmigo, ni que fuera la primera vez…

-Pues te le acercas mucho-Levante mi dedo en señal de reproche cuando sentí que André me tomo del brazo para tranquilizarme y vi como Beck se llevo de la mano a la chica que me robaba el sueño.

-Sabes que es mejor no meterte con ella de todas maneras terminaras perdiendo Tori-mi mejor amigo coloco su mano en mi espalda y nos dirigimos hacia la playa donde probablemente habían ido Robbie, Beck y Jade…

Cuando llegamos allí André empezó a ayudar a Beck y Robbie quienes estaban poniendo una red de Voleibol, hacia calor y Beck se quito la camisa, en ese momento observe como Jade quien estaba atrás de ellos sonrió coquetamente y se mordió ligeramente el labio, una punzada ataco mi pecho y unas intensas ganas de golpear algo llegaron a mí, pero no debía mostrar debilidad, no podía, mis celos no serian mas fuertes que yo, no debían serlo…

-Ven a jugar Voleibol Tori será divertido-el chico de anteojos se acercó a mi con una gran sonrisa

-Robbie, no creo que ustedes me quieran dar un balón enserio-en realidad podía jugar muy bien pero, cuando lo hacia siempre salía lastimado alguien, no niego que no quisiera darle un buen balonazo a Beck pero se muy bien que no es culpa de el así que es mejor abstenerme.

-Esta bien no importa, entonces que te parece si tu eres el arbitro, ¿sabes las reglas?-me cuestiono André

-Eso creo-dije con algo de flojera

-Bien entonces 2 contra 2-dijo Beck sonriendo

-Que Tori escoja los equipos para no pelear -mi moreno amigo me señalo y yo asentí con gusto, pero como siempre…

-¿Por qué Vega?-Jade se quejaba de mi y de la decisión tomada

-Bueno, ¿ya estuvo bien no?-levante mi voz claramente molesta pero enseguida me arrepentí cuando vi como Jade rápidamente entro en su actitud defensiva.

-¿Qué dijiste Vega?-DIOS amo ese tono de voz…

-Jade, ¿podemos llevar la fiesta en paz por este día?, ¿o al menos tu?, yo no te he dicho nada-Su cabeza se ladeo un poco, se acercó a mi con una mirada que solo ella tiene y a centímetros de mi cara se detuvo.

-Nunca-dijo despacio y sensualmente, una sonrisa hermosa salió de sus labios, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, en el acto su pelo choco en mi cara y el divino aroma invadió todo mi cerebro dejándome en otro planeta…

-Tori

-Tori

-TORI!-el grito de André me trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-Vamos a jugar y ya-suspire y lo deje atrás con una cara completamente extrañada-

-Aún no has escogido a los equipos-gruñí acordándome de eso

-Bueno ya, André y Jade, Robbie y Beck ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien-mi amigo suspiro y todos se acomodaron en sus posiciones, Jade gruño un poco ante mi decisión ya que ella seguramente quería ser con Beck pero al final de cuentas acepto aunque fuera de mala gana.

Tome el silbato que Beck había traído y pite fuertemente, debía concentrarme…El juego, el juego, el juego, el juego, el cuerpo de Jade, NO! Quiero decir El juego, solo el juego, el abdomen de Jade, el sudor de Jade, más sudor, el juego, pechos rebotando, el juego, las piernas, el juego, su trasero, sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos, quienes me miran, ¿me miran? ¿¡PORQUE ME MIRAN!? A, ya entiendo la pelota cayó en la arena pero no saben si adentro o fuera del campo y están esperando a que responda, ¡Rayos! Yo tampoco lo se, lo marco a favor del equipo de Jade y una sonrisa triunfadora aparece en su bello rostro choco mi palma contra mi rostro frustrada, yo debería estar viendo a Beck o a André, o incluso a Robbie, pero no a Jade, sin embargo no lo hago mi mirada se clava en ella y ni siquiera se como va el marcador al parecer el equipo de Beck y Robbie va perdiendo, sonrío aunque sé que es por culpa de el chico nerd es bueno ver perdiendo en algo a Beck.

-Hey, ¡pisaste raya!-Robbie reclama, salgo de mi transe de nuevo, observo, Jade a pisado raya al hacer saque de balón a favor de su equipo con André, lo vi y sin embargo digo que es falso que fue valido, no puedo estar en contra de esa mirada es mi Musa y me esta matando, tengo que superarlo sé que tengo que hacerlo pero no ahora…

-Jade, ¿puedes dejar de hacer trampa?-Beck se lo dice en ese estúpido tono frío y seco de siempre, Jade rueda los ojos pero el resto del juego no vuelve hacer nada invalido.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hizo el?, ¿Qué hizo el para ganarse un poco de su atención, un poco de su amabilidad, de su amor, de sus besos suaves y no con sobre fuerza como me los da a mi?, LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO.

¿Por qué no yo?, ¡yo! Que he intentado de todo para agradarle, ¿Por qué no me soporta?, ¿Qué hice mal?, ¿Por qué solo viene conmigo cuando esta molesta, cuando necesita desahogarse?, no digo que no me guste, solo que algunas veces desearía que me tuviera por que en verdad siente algo por mi y no solo porque tuvo una estúpida pelea con su novio "Beck".

**_Flashback_**

_¿Jade?-ella había llegado a mi cuarto y entrado por mi ventana, siempre les he dicho a mis padres que esa ventana no es segura sin embargo nunca me han hecho caso, casi grito pensando que era algún ladrón o algo por el estilo, por suerte ella encendió la luz cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, mis ojos se cerraron ante la luz que me enceguecía pero pronto me acostumbre a ella-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Estoy molesta con Beck por una estúpida zorra que se le acerco-sus ojos eran penetrantes hacia mi_

_-Aaaa, entiendo pero son casi-voltee mi cabeza hacia mi reloj de pared justo detrás de mi-las dos de la mañana y…-sus labios chocaron contra los míos fuertemente, ni siquiera puedo decir que fue un beso era duro y dolía, pero me encantaba la sensación, puse mi mano detrás de su cuello y ladee la cabeza para tener mas acceso a su boca, sentí sus manos posarse en mis caderas y tumbarme en mi cama sentir su cuerpo a horcajadas del mio es algo demasiado hermoso, otro beso duro, nos besamos algunos minutos no se cuantos exactamente, no me importa en realidad la noche es larga y sus besos mágicos para mi, su lengua dejo mi boca y se posa en mi cuello, yo quería tocarla pero al parecer esa noche la que gozaría de tocar y hacer gemir era ella y me enloquecía no poder negármele, sus manos eran mágicas y hacían que mi piel explotara veía como sus pechos bajaban y subían por la respiración rápida, me moría por estrujarlos, lamerlos, morderlos, saborear y ver como gemía ante mi toque, pero ella se negaba a dejarme tocarla, estaba molesta y se estaba descargando, sentí como su mano choco contra mi parte intima, mis ojos revolotearon, mi espalda se encorvo y un sonido embarazoso salió de mi boca, sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello y algo en mi estomago empezó a revolotear yo sé que era pero no quería enamorarme de ella, no podía ella solo…ella solo se desquitaba conmigo y no puedo negarme a su cuerpo a su forma de tener esto que tenemos, una droga y una adicción era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo esto._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Esa no había sido la primera vez que estuvimos juntas, ni la segunda, fue la tercera y fue una de las mas lindas noches que tuve con ella, esa mañana ella amaneció abrazándome fuertemente, tuve que esperar hasta que se moviera para liberarme de sus brazos y fue la única vez que ella despertó a mi lado con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, las otras veces siempre amanecía de mal humor o solo se iba sin avisar, la primera vez fue torpe ya que yo desperté primero que ella y fue en su casa así que tuve que salir por la ventana y me torcí el tobillo, a ella no le importo y ni siquiera me llevo de regreso a mi hogar.

-Tori-voltee rápidamente hacia Beck quien me lanzo una botella de agua, sonreí ante el gesto y abrí la botella

-Quiero eso-Jade llego por detrás de mi y me la arrebato, justo cuando iba a decir algo por arrebatármela se lanzo agua al cuerpo y a mi casi se me cae la baba enfrente de ella, trague saliva sonoramente y me voltee al sentir que la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

¡Tengo que sacármela de la cabeza!, no puedo, no puedo más con esto.

-¿Qué hora es Tori?- levante la mirada que habia estado en el suelo por la vergüenza

-Las 4:15 André-dije observando mi teléfono

-Bueno nosotros iremos a darnos una ducha, ¿te quedaras con Jade?-

-¿tengo de otra?-

-Jajá, no al menos que quieras quedarte sola-la verdad eso no estaría mal necesito pensar…-

-Como crees que dejare a Vega sola André-ella la chica de mis pesadillas apareció por detrás y rodeo mi cintura, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí hizo que diera un respingo

-Bueno entonces diviértanse-mi amigo se fue dejándonos solas

-Claro que nos divertiremos-una sonrisa picarona salió de sus sensuales labios, quite su brazo alrededor de mi y me aleje unos pasos

-¿Qué planeas?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que planeo algo?-ladee la cabeza incrédula

-Por que eres tu y tienes una sonrisa en la cara que no te la quita nadie-

-Vaya que me conoces Vega-se volvió acercarse a mi y poso sus labios en mi oreja-por dentro y…por fuera-

-Vete al diablo-dije en susurro lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara

-¿Me acompañas?-me acerco mas a ella y quedamos frente a frente, sentía su aliento en mi cara, suspire.

-No voy a ser tu juguete West-debía sostener la mirada, no podía echarme para atrás

-Yo no te pedí que lo fueras-su rostro reflejaba enojo, siempre me ha mirado a si a los ojos, nunca con amor si no con furia o impotencia de algo, no lo entiendo, nunca lograre entenderla

**_A/N: ¿Qué tal?, espero que genial o que al menos los haya entretenido un poco. Se les quiere de mi parte queridos lectores ;) _**

**_Capitulo dedicado a: LindsayWest :)_**


	2. Vegz

_**Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario este programa no seria apto para menores de 18 años :p)**_

WOW WOW WOW! espera un segundo que? Al parecer la noción del tiempo es algo que se pierde fácilmente ya estamos a 20 de marzo del 2013 chicos! O-O aun recuerdo cuando escribí el primer cap. de esta historia como si hubiera sido ayer fue una loca idea que se me ocurrió ya que una personita que creo que si lee esto va a saber que estoy hablando de ella… quería que escribiera algo en clasificación M y yo dije ¿Por qué no?, saben las cosas son fácil de decirlas pero difícil de hacerlas realidad me entro pánico porque no sé si soy buena en esto pero ya estoy cansada de pensar en eso nunca sabré si soy buena si no lo intento así que aquí va el segundo capítulo esta fanfic y agradecimientos al final…

_**CAPITULO 2 **_

"_**Vegz" ;)**_

_-Vete al diablo-dije en susurro lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara_

_-¿Me acompañas?-me acerco mas a ella y quedamos frente a frente, sentía su aliento en mi cara, suspire._

_-No voy a ser tu juguete West-debía sostener la mirada, no podía echarme para atrás_

_-Yo no te pedí que lo fueras-su rostro reflejaba enojo, siempre me ha mirado a si a los ojos, nunca con amor si no con furia o impotencia de algo, no lo entiendo, nunca lograre entenderla._

-¿Entonces quieres que deje de serlo?- una sonrisa socarrona se mostro en sus labios lo que hizo que mi sangre empezara a hervir, no me gusta que se burlen de mí, creo que a nadie le gusta pero con ella estaba un poco acostumbrada a eso.

-No eres un juguete nunca lo serás me gusta tener "eso" contigo pero no quiere decir que seas un juguete- sus ojos me penetraban el alma como esas veces que sientes que una persona sospecha algo de ti y se te queda mirando como si fueras un asesino o algo parecido.

-Me confundes ahora más que nunca Jade ¿Qué soy entonces?

-Mira Vegz tu me satisfaces cuando lo necesito y yo a ti ¿no te parece suficiente eso?- levantando sus cejas dijo cada una de las palabras mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol encima de la cabeza.

-Vegz?-mi ceño fruncido se mostró rápidamente al oír tan rara forma de llamarme y mis ojos no podían evitar ver como su cabello se movía con el viento dejándome anonadada.

-Si ¿no recuerdas la última noche de sexo? me dijiste que no te gustaba que te llamara Vega y como no me gusta llamarte Tori decidí…-mi corazón dio un vuelco y deje de escuchar las cosas que decía después de eso, ¿lo recuerda? ¿Ella me puso un apodo porque le pedí algo?, recuerdo que esa noche terminamos sudadas y yo me sentía casi inconsciente solo recuerdo que estaba a punto de irse por la ventana y con un gran cansancio dije algo…

_**Flashback **_

_-¿Te vas ya?¿no es algo temprano?-tenia los parpados a punto de cerrarse seguirle el paso a Jade es algo difícil, no digo que no me guste pero mis piernas y mis brazos siento que me los amputaron_

_-Aquí huele a sudor Vega y lo odio- me senté con el máximo esfuerzo que pude y aun así me tambalee un poco_

_-Gracias por dormir aquí conmigo hacía mucho frío anoche-vi como rodó los ojos ligeramente, eran alrededor de las 6 am de verdad me sorprendía que estuviera despierta tan temprano… _

_-Fue la primera y la última vez que te complaceré en algo que no tenga que ver con follar Vega- ahora era mi turno de rodar los ojos-¿Qué, porque ese gesto Vega ? ¿Quería algo más su majestad VEGA?- y dale con no querer llamarme por mi primer nombre y repetir una y otra vez mi apellido…_

_-Solo una cosa- dije algo dudosa_

_-QUEE?!-estaba demasiado cansada para decirle algo por ese mal humor que reflejo en esa pequeña frase_

_-No me llames Vega- un sonoro bostezo salió de mi boca y sentí como fui volviendo a caer sobre mi almohada-por favor-bostezo-no lo hagas…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- volví de vuelta a la realidad y me di cuenta que sus brazos estaban cruzados haciendo que sus pechos se juntaran magnifica y sensualmente, aunque su nariz está echando chispas de la rabia sin embargo las mariposas seguían corriendo por mi estómago ella recordó algo que a mí no me gustaba y me concedió algo que era importante para mí-No me gusta que me dejes hablando sola ¿Qué pasa con…

Mis labios se estrellaron contra los suyos de una manera violenta causando un delicioso sonido de sus labios que me llevo al borde de la locura, la quería a ella solo a ella me importaba una mierda Beck y me importaba una mierda que ella no me quería nada más que para tener alguien con quien compartir cama, mi corazón estaba mandando a mi cuerpo y no iba dejar que mi mente ahora me alejara de ella si ella no me quiere BIEN, perfecto mi corazón dolerá pero mi cuerpo al menos va a tener el suyo no importa cuánto tiempo cualquiera es suficiente solo necesito sacar de alguna manera toda la frustración de amor que siento por esta chica y que mejor que con sexo, sin amor, sin sentimientos por parte de ella pero por parte mío todo mi corazón …

Corrí con ella arrastrándola hacia el hotel me sentía caliente y muy urgida mi respiración era agitada y sentía un montón de sentimientos que en ese momento me estaban carcomiendo la razón entre rápidamente a la habitación y la empuje contra la pared.

-Mierd* ¿Qué hice porque estas tan desesperada Veg…

-No preguntes calla por favor- mis labios volvieron a juntarse y pedí permiso para entrar a su boca que fue inmediatamente concedido era tan cálida, húmeda, adictiva quería todo de ella, puse mis manos en sus caderas fascinada por ese maravilloso bikini que llevaba puesto.

Trace cirulos con las yemas de mis dedos en su espalda y fui bajando mis manos a su trasero, ese trasero perfecto redondo que me había estado matando desde que llegamos aquí, rompí el beso y bese su clavícula lo más dulce posible fui bajando, bajando y bajando hasta que llegue a la cima de dos hermosos senos cremosos y suaves que se habían vuelto mi delirio, no aguantando más desabroche la maldita parte de arriba de ese bikini que me impedía ver a esas hermosuras que se le habían dado a mi belleza de pelo negro, y digo MI porque aunque sé que no es mía, en este preciso momento lo es y voy aprovecharlo al máximo, tome mi tiempo para deleitarme de tal belleza pero al parecer fue demasiado porque Jade me dirigió una mirada que me decía que prosiguiera, la cual con mucho gusto obedecí las tome en mis manos y masajee suavemente su jadeo me indico que iba bien así que acerque mi boca a una de ellas y dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba para encontrarme con esos ojos verde esmeralda que me miraban con un tono más oscuro de lo normal de deseo, lujuria y algo más que no podía descifrar.

Chupe mordí lamí y marque a las dos como mías, estoy segura que me va a matar por haber dejado en ambas marcas de mis dientes y pequeños chupetones pero también estoy segura que en este momento eso a ella ni le interesa.

Cansada de estar parada la tome entre mis brazos y me di cuenta que es más ligera de lo que creí envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi y sentí su centro húmedo contra el mío- Dios!-gemí ante el contacto era más que placentero era hermoso la tumbe a la cama y me puse encima de ella- Estas matándome poco a poco West y no estas dejando ni un poco de la Tori que era antes

-No sé de qué hablas…Vegz- Reí ligeramente al ver su sonrisa malévola asomarse al decir mi apodo, siempre lo supo, siempre supo que si mostraba algo de interés en mí, algo mínimo haría que me lanzara en sus brazos…

Me conoce me conoce de pies a cabeza y eso me fascina pero también me debilita frente a ella, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo para que ella sepa que no soy quien cree tengo que cambiar por mí y por si verdaderamente quiero que me tome enserio.

No me tome mas tiempo introduce dos dedos en ella, no hace mucho ruido pero su rostro lo dice todo es que como si cada sonido lo ahogara dentro de todo su ser, mis ojos no dejan de verla no pueden es como un ángel, pero no es bueno es un ángel que ha venido a cambiarme mi vida pero no sé si para bien o para mal. Adquiero más rapidez en mis dedos y pronto siento sus paredes apretándose y es cuando introduzco un dedo más para ayudarla a sobrellevar el orgasmo fuerte que llega unos segundos después.

Por fin me toco ser yo quien domine, aunque sea una vez a cada 6 meses por favor Dios, necesito un descanso mi cabeza da vueltas, pero al parecer Jade me quiere devolver el favor…

_**A/N: :O** que tal? pesimo? u.u espero y no es la primera vez que lo hago por favor sean suaves con su critica, ne no se crean digan lo que de verdad piensan porque necesito saber mas sobre esta clasificacion pero bueno ahora si agradecimientos:_

_Ouroboros Life Hey! cuanto tiempo eh! diste en el clavo muy bien eso es exactamente lo que le pasa a Tori aunque creo que aquí en el segundo cap le movi un poco, aun asi Felicidades fuiste el primero en comentar :D espero que me digas que tal estuvo esta escena de amor y no se si la historia vaya a hacer larga creo que no pero quien sabe... Besos y abrazos amigo_

_Guest o querido aunque no se quien seas gracias por haber dejado ese coment ;)_

_yoshi uyy me tarde mucho y espero y no te hayas idp u.u pero bueno gracias por comentar :)_

_LindsayWest Que si me gusta Jade? es el amor de mi vida! XD Tori es solo como un personaje en donde poner mis ideas :p tu comentario me fascino en serio es un halago para mi ser tu infraconciencia creo que es increible :) lo de las comas :s aun no lo arreglo siempre he tenido problemas con eso pero gracias por avisarme intente tener mas cuidado aqui espero y no me haya pasado lo mismo, espero y este segundo capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el primero besos amiga :)_

_Lee-Zhin aqui esta tu continuacion amig gracias por comentar :)_

_Denethstyles espero que este tambien :p_

_Mas alla de la realidad asdfghjklñ gracias eres genial espero que sigas leyendola :3_

_Blue,Strawberry,Girl oh! :') no sabes cuanto te agradezco que comentaras mi historia, de verdad hace poco lei la tuya de All things she said y me enamore de ella espero que la actualizes pronto Besos y saludos amiga Nancy :)_

_JORI4EVER oww gracias sus comentarios me levantan el animo yo tmb odio a Beck y si tarde un poquito mucho en actualizar pero aqui esta :) saludos ;)_

_Porfa si les gusto dejen un review y si no Tambien o.o no no mentira :p BESOS Y ABRAZOS se les quiere y aprecia queridos lectores XOXO ;)_


End file.
